TDST 6: Karma Suits Ya
by rangers21A
Summary: The girls land in India for a challenge straight out of the infamous Indian sex book: the Kama Sutra. With running through the jungle, ancient Hindu goddesses, and insanely horny sex monks, it doesn't get much crazier than this!
1. Chapter 1

_**Soreness and Secrets**_

"Say it, bitch!"

"Aaah! No! It's so stupid!"

Izzy started spanking her sex slave, Josee, even harder with the paddle she had. "Say it!" She gave Josee one last smack and Josee cracked.

"Aaaah! Fine! Kaleidoscope is the coolest name in the history of ever!" Jose conceded, getting up and rubbing her stinging ass. "Are you happy now?"

"Not yet. Now, get on all fours," Izzy said, putting on a strap-on that looked thicker than Chef's gigantic biceps, "I'm about to ride your ass like a bucking giraffe!"

"You mean a bucking bronco?" Josee whimpered.

Izzy gave an insane laugh. "Nah. Riding a giraffe is waaaaaay crazier than a dumb bronco. Now bite down on something, 'cause I'm coming in dry!"

Josee's scream of pain and pleasure echoed all throughout the Total Drama jet. The other two teams collectively winced when they heard it. [Sanders: I hate Josee just as much as the next girl, except maybe MacArthur, but even I wouldn't force her to be Izzy's bitch. That girl is fucking psychotic!]

"Okay, ladies," Courtney said, "we need a plan to make sure that the Screaming Pornstars lose the next challenge."

"They've had four wins in a row!" Gwen added. "They need to be stopped!"

"Yeah! Those bitches need to be taken down a peg!" Anne Maria said.

"I hate to say it, but maybe we should consider trying to sabotage them in the next challenge." Jasmine suggested.

"You mean cheat?!" Zoey asked incredulously. "We can't do that! That might get us in trouble!"

"Yeah, but it's a chance I'm definitely willing to take." Leshawna said. "If those bitches win one more time, I'm throwing my damn ass off this plane!"

"So, we're agreed." Courtney said. "Then here's to the downfall of the Screaming Pornstars!"

"To the downfall of the Pornstars!" The other girls echoed.

"Yeah!" Ella exclaimed. "And, speaking of the Pornstars… I have to go to the bathroom!" And with that, Ella raced off, leaving the others very confused.

"What do the Pornstars have to do with going to the bathroom?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. Most of them are pretty shitty." MacArthur offered.

Meanwhile, Ella was sequestered away in one of the many private rooms Chris had installed on the plane for private intercourse making out passionately with none other than Dawn.

"You have… No idea how long I've been looking forward to seeing you today." Ella said in between kisses.

"Aah~" Dawn moaned softly as Ella reached down to finger her. "Me too." She replied. The two of them kept kissing for a few more minutes until Ella suddenly stopped. "Ella, what's wrong?" Dawn asked. "Your aura doesn't have as bright a shade of pink as it usually does."

"It's just… I feel guilty." Ella replied. "My team and the Killer Sluts are forming an alliance to sabotage your team. If they succeed, you could get eliminated. I just don't want that to happen."

Dawn, surprisingly, giggled at this remark. "Sweetie, you don't have to worry about my team eliminating me." She said. "I'm far too valuable to them for them to vote me out. In fact, I could even help you sabotage my team if you want."

"You'd really do that?" Ella asked.

Dawn smiled and pecked Ella on the cheek. "Anything to make you happy." She said sweetly.

"Attention, girls, please strap into your seats and stow away any carry-ons and strap-ons. We'll be landing at our latest destination in just a few minutes." Chris said over the loudspeaker.

"I should get back to my team before they get suspicious." Dawn said. "But, before I go…" She reached down and pumped her fingers swiftly in Ella's pussy, causing her to cry out in an explosive climax. Dawn licked her fingers clean and left Ella, giving her one more kiss before leaving.

Ella went back to first class with a dazed smile on her face after that incredible orgasm. "That must have been one incredible bathroom break." Gwen joked, noticing Ella's expression.

"Huh?" Ella said nervously. "No! I just… Um…"

They felt a slight bump as the plane touched down. "Looks like we've landed." Leshawna said. "Let's see what kind of hellhole Chris has trapped us in this time."

The girls exited the plane and were immediately hit with a blast of heat and a smell that could only be described as the stench of death and curry.

"Welcome to India!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jungle Love**_

The girls were wowed by the mode of transport Chris had arranged to take them to the jungle. Soon after the Total Drama Jet had landed, each team and Chris were atop three enormous elephants on a trek through the Indian jungle.

"I just hope the challenge isn't to fuck these things." Leshawna said.

"Don't worry." Chris said. "That'll only be if we need a tiebreaker."

"You aren't serious are you?" Ellody asked worriedly.

"Nah. I'm kidding." Chris said with a wink that said quite the opposite.

Soon the elephants came to a halt in a clearing and everyone got off. "Hey, where are Chef and Blainley?" Jasmine asked. "Aren't they usually here for the challenges?"

"Don't worry about that right now." Chris said. "It's challenge time! For this challenge, you'll have to search through the wild Indian jungle for hidden strap-ons. Each team has to find three strap-ons and bring them back to me. Each strap-on also has a sealed envelope that comes with it. You'll need those too. Once you get those things, I'll give you the location of your next challenge. Also, the first team to finish this leg of the challenge will get a special reward in the second part, and the last team to finish will have to take a special punishment. Any questions? No? Then go!"

The girls all raced off. Before they could split up, the Killer Sluts and Possible Virgins all gathered to discuss their plans. "Okay, girls, remember: sabotage the Pornstars so they don't win." Leshawna said. "We can take them down if we work together. Now, let's do this!" And with that, they split up to look for strap-ons.

After about a half hour of looking through the jungle, nobody had found anything. Ella was walking alone through the jungle when she saw it: a large, thick strap-on with an envelope tucked into the strap. "Yes!" She said as she reached up to grab it. But she wasn't the only one reaching for it. Another girl grabbed the dildo first. "Hey!"

Dawn turned around and realized that she had just stolen the strap-on right out from under Ella. "Oh. Sorry, Ella. I didn't know you were there."

"It's okay." Ella replied. "You grabbed it first fair and square. You can take it."

"True." Dawn said. "But I also said I'd help you beat my team." She handed Ella the strap-on. "You take it. No one's around, so they'll never know I gave it to you."

"Thanks, Dawn!" Ella said, giving Dawn a quick kiss. She turned to go off looking for more, but then turned back to Dawn with a smile on her face. "You know, it would be rude of me not to thank you for giving me this." She purred, putting on the strap-on.

Dawn grinned and laid down on the ground, spreading her legs. "Then why don't you?" She purred.

Ella got down and gently eased the massive dildo in Dawn's pussy, causing Dawn to moan softly in pleasure. "Ohhhh, yeah!" She moaned. "Fuck me, Ella!" Ella pumped in and out of Dawn, going slowly at first and building up speed as Dawn got more and more into it. "Aaah! Harder!" Dawn moaned. "Fuck me harder! Ohhh, I'm so close!"

Ella gave one last thrust, hilting the dildo inside Dawn. Dawn gave one more cry of pleasure, screaming Ella's name passionately as she climaxed. Ella pulled out of Dawn and laid there with her for a few moments while Dawn caught her breath. "You really enjoyed that, huh?" Ella said.

"God, yes!" Dawn panted. "You're amazing."

Ella gave Dawn one last kiss and got up. "I'd better get going to find more of these." She said. "Good luck!"

Ella ran off and Dawn got up to go too. Little did they know that through the jungle brush they were being watched. "Ohhh, you backstabbing bitch!" Josee snarled as she watched Dawn leave. [Josee: I can't believe that Dawn is sabotaging us! I'm going to get that bitch back if it's the last thing I do!]

Just as Josee was about to jump out and chase after Dawn, she was grabbed by Izzy. "Hey, Josee, you gotta come with me!" Izzy said excitedly.

"But I have to go get revenge on Dawn! Let go of me!" Izzy didn't let go. Instead, she picked Josee up, threw her over her shoulder, and started running away. "Hey! Let me go, you stupid bitch!"

"Actually, you're _my_ Bitch, remember?" Izzy said. "And I'm taking you to visit some old friends of mine."

"But we have to do the challenge!" Josee said, struggling to get free from Izzy's insanely strong grip.

"Screw the challenge! Remember those sex monks I told you about in the last challenge? Well, they live right near here and we're going to go visit them! You'll love them. These guys are total freaks!"

[Josee: God! It's like my whole team is trying to keep us from winning this challenge! I hope the others are at least trying to win]

Meanwhile, Crimson was searching through the jungle for a strap-on when she spotted one behind some leaves. "God, I hope I can actually get myself off this challenge." She complained monotonously to herself.

"Hey there, Crimson." Crimson turned around to see Zoey standing behind her.

"H-hi, Zoey." Crimson said with just a hint of emotion. [Crimson: Back in the Arctic during the freeze tag challenge, I tagged Zoey and made her fuck me with a strap-on for the rest of the challenge. I came, like, 20 times. That's the first time I've had an orgasm on this whole damn show, and it's all I've been thinking about since]

"Watcha got there?" Zoey asked, walking up close to Crimson. Crimson's face turned, well, crimson as Zoey got closer.

"A… A strap-on for the challenge." Crimson said nervously. Zoey was barely an inch away from her right now. "W-why?"

"Well…" Zoey said with a smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to give it to me. I'd be happy to… Pay you back for it~"

Crimson swallowed nervously. "H-how?" She stammered.

Zoey gently slipped the strap-on out of Crimson's hands and put it on. "Get down on all fours." She purred.

For perhaps the first time in her life, Crimson smiled and got down like Zoey said. Zoey got behind her and rammed the strap-on in her ass. Crimson groaned loudly from pleasure, climaxing simply from the entry. "Ohhhhh, God, that's so good!" She moaned, showing actual emotion and Zoey pounded away at her ass. "Faster! Deeper! I need to cum again!"

[Zoey: Back in the Arctic I figured out how to make Crimson cum: just shove something up her ass! Oh, wow. That sounded gross. Still, I figured I could use that to help sabotage the Pornstars]

Crimson kept moaning as she came again and again as Zoey kept fucking her. "Do you like that?" Zoey purred in Crimson's ear.

"Yes! God, yes!" Crimson practically screamed. "Keep going!"

"Are you going to let me keep this strap-on?"

"Yes! Just make me cum one more time!" Zoey gave one last hard thrust into Crimson, who cried out with pleasure as she climaxed again then flopped on to the jungle floor, panting hard. "Fuck, that was so good…" She panted. "I want more!"

"Maybe another time. See you, Crimson. Thanks for the strap-on!" Zoey said as she ran off.

"Bye, Zoey." Crimson said with actual emotion and a smile on her face.

[Crimson: I can't believe how good Zoey is at sex! She made me cum, like, ten times! I can't believe she's on the Virgin team. What… What is this feeling welling up in my chest… It feels all warm and fuzzy… I don't know what it is. Could it be… Love?]

Meanwhile, Sugar was busy looking for a strap-on for her team. "Yes!" She exclaimed as she spotted one. "Come here you little bastard!" She reached up and grabbed it, but when she turned around to go looking for more she was met with a very enticing surprise.

"Hey there, Sugar." Said Anne Maria, who was standing in front of Sugar wearing a strap-on of her own.

"Whatcha got there, gorgeous?" Asked Leshawna who was also wearing a strap-on.

"Fuck off, you two!" Sugar yelled. "I ain't giving this to you!"

"Well, what if we were to reward you for giving it to us?" Anne Maria purred. "We can definitely make it worth your while."

While it was tempting to get DP'ed by Anne Maria and Leshawna, Sugar had a better idea. "How about we do this instead," she said, "we ditch the strap-ons and have ourselves a good ole' fashioned fuck-off. If you can make me cum before I can get both of you to, you can have my strap-on. But, if you two cum before I do, then I get both of yours.

It was risky, but Leshawna and Anne Maria felt confident given that there were two of them and only one of Sugar. "Deal." Said Leshawna as she and Anne Maria removed their strap-ons.

Sugar grinned wickedly. "Good." She purred.

Before either of them could react, Sugar shoved Anne Maria to the ground and was on top of Leshawna licking her pussy. "Aaaah! What the hell?" Leshawna moaned.

Sugar giggled. "There's a reason I'm on the best team in this game." She said as she kept lapping at Leshawna's cunt.

"Aaaaah! Oh, fuck!" Leshawna moaned. "Anne Maria, get back there and make her cum before I do! Quick!"

Anne Maria got up and moved to start licking Sugar's pussy too, but was kicked away by Sugar and knocked back to the ground. "Hey! Quit doing that, you stupid bitch!" She exclaimed.

Leshawna cried out loudly as she climaxed, flopping back on the ground panting hard. "Fuck, that was good…" She panted. "Watch out, Anne Maria…"

Sugar turned on Anne Maria with a malicious glint in her eye. "Get on all fours." She purred.

Anne Maria didn't want to give up her and Leshawna's strap-ons, but she was also dying to get what Leshawna got. She obeyed Sugar and got on all fours. Sugar came up behind her and started giving her a rimjob. "Aaaah! Ohhh, yes!" Anne Maria moaned as Sugar licked her ass. "More! Give me more!"

Leshawna knew that Anne Maria wouldn't last much longer with Sugar's amazing tongue, so she grabbed her strap-on and rammed it deep in Sugar's pussy. "Ooooh!" Sugar moaned. "Things just got interesting!" She kept licking Anne Maria's ass, moaning loudly as Leshawna pounded away at her pussy. Finally, Anne Maria let out one last cry of pleasure as she came hard, winning Sugar the fuck-off.

"Dammit!" Leshawna exclaimed. Suddenly, Sugar pushed her over and mounted her again.

"Now that I've won, it's my turn to cum." She said, riding Leshawna hard and fast. "Ohhhh, yeah!" She moaned. "But I think I need a little more. Why don't you join in?" She asked Anne Maria.

Anne Maria didn't want to do anything that would make Sugar feel good, but, after that great of an orgasm, she felt like she had to pay Sugar back for it somehow. Anne Maria put on her own strap-on and got behind Sugar to put it in her ass. "Aaaaah! Fuck, yes!" Sugar groaned. "Harder! Deeper! I need to cum!" Leshawna and Anne Maria kept fucking Sugar harder and faster, causing Sugar to moan louder and louder. "AAAAAAH! FUCK! I'M CUMMING!" Sugar screamed as she climaxed.

She got off Leshawna and collected both her and Anne Maria's strap-ons for winning their wager and grabbed the other one she had already found. "Thanks, bitches." Sugar said as she walked off with all three of her strap-ons. "Call me when you've got another challenge for me. I'd love to kick your sorry asses again sometime." She walked off, laughing evilly as Leshawna and Anne Maria glared after her.

"Man! The others had better be doing better at sabotaging those Pornstar bitches." Anne Maria complained as she and Leshawna went off to find more strap-ons to replace the ones they had just lost.

"Yeah. I swear to God, if the Pornstars win another damn challenge, I'm going to jump off the freaking jet." Leshawna replied.

Meanwhile, Chris was busy watching all these scenes unfold on TV screens and was currently zipping up his pants after a satisfying yank from watching these girls fuck each other. "Oh. Hey." He said awkwardly, remembering that there were cameras filming him. "Um… Will the Screaming Pornstars win their fifth challenge in a row? How will Josee and Izzy's meeting with Izzy's sex monk friends go for them? And will I be able to get the editing team to cut the footage of me masturbating from the show? Find out all this and more coming up on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Perfect Position**_

Dawn took her sweet time walking back to join her team. [Dawn: I'm honestly kind of hoping my team loses today. I know I'm safe for sure, and the rest of my teammates are so mean I'm sure everyone would be glad to get rid of them]

When she returned, the others were all celebrating. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Sugar got all three strap-ons!" Ellody explained. "Chris just gave us the location for the next challenge."

"Oh… Great!" Dawn said, feigning excitement. As she and the others headed off to the next challenge's location. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Dawn. "Where are Izzy and Josee?"

"Who cares?" Sugar said. "They'll just have to meet up with us there."

Meanwhile, Izzy was still carrying Josee through the jungle. [Josee: First Dawn betrayed the team, and now Izzy is forcing me to abandon the challenge to find some crazy sex monks. Ugh! I'm almost starting to hope we lose so I can vote one of those bitches off the show!]

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Josee asked angrily.

"Relax. It's right up here." Izzy replied.

After a few more minutes of trekking through the jungle, Josee heard it: the sounds of what sounded like a gigantic orgy taking place. Izzy pushed aside a large set of palm leaves and there it was: the sex monk camp. Josee saw dozens of people, men and women alike, having sex like she had never seen before. People were moaning and groaning from pleasure as they had every one of their sexual desires fulfilled in this cornucopia of tantric pleasures.

"Izzy!" One of the monks was approaching them. He was completely naked with a cock almost as long as Josee's forearm. She was practically drooling staring at it, longing for it to be inside her. "I cannot believe you are back! It has been too long!"

Izzy put Josee down while she hugged and Frenched the monk. Apparently, making out was how they greeted each other. "It's so great to see you guys again!" Izzy exclaimed. "This is Josee. She's sorta my sex slave for the day."

"Well, welcome, Josee." The monk said, pulling her in for a long, passionate kiss. "Are you both planning to stay for a while?"

"Well, actually-" Josee started to say before Izzy interrupted.

"We're only going to be here for today." Izzy said. "But I want you guys to give Josee the full treatment. Just give her everything you've got!"

"Oh, we will." The monk said. "Come, Josee, and have all your desires fulfilled."

Josee followed the monk over to where four other monks were currently having sex. The two women were riding each of the men and kissing and playing with each other's breasts as they did.

The monk Josee had followed said something to them in Hindi and the two girls got off the men. The men lined themselves up next to each other on the ground. Josee could see that their cocks were both enormous. Longer and thicker than almost any others Josee had ever taken. The two girls took her arms and lowered Josee on to the two mens' cocks so that they were both in her ass. Josee moaned loudly just from the entry, and moaned even louder as the two women double-teamed her pussy with their tongues.

"Ohhhhhh, fuck!" Josee groaned as she bounced on the two cocks inside of her. "It's so amazing!" She felt as if she was about to cum only after a few seconds of this, and she never wanted it to end.

The other monk that brought her over shoved his cock in her face. "In our camp, everyone gets their fair share of pleasure." He said. Josee took the cue and started sucking his cock.

Josee groaned with the monk's cock in her mouth as she came hard seconds later. It seemed that her enjoyment only drove the other monks to do better. The two men bucked their hips to push their enormous cocks deeper into Josee's ass, and the two women moved their tongues faster and deeper licking Josee's pussy.

Josee lost track of how many orgasms sher had while the monks were fucking her, but she had soon found herself lost in the pleasure of it. It was like achieving nirvana! The monk in Josee's mouth grunted as he came in her mouth. Josee swallowed it all without a second thought. The two monks in her ass weren't much farther behind, filling her ass to the point of overflowing it with cum.

Josee fell forward as the men pulled out of her. "More…" She groaned even though that last bout had completely exhausted her. "Need more…"

"Oh, hey, Josee!" Josee looked up and saw another monk walking and carrying Izzy who was bouncing on his cock. "Having fun? I told you these dudes were crazy good!" Izzy said.

"So good…" Josee mumbled in a state of pure bliss.

"Great!" Izzy exclaimed. "'Cause it looks like everyone else is ready to go another round."

It was true. Already, one of the monks was easing his cock in Josee's ass, and one of the women was placing herself in front of Josee for her to lick her pussy.

[Josee: It's weird, but… I actually don't care any more that Izzy made me abandon the challenge. Those monks fucked me into a state of peace and bliss so incredible that it made me not want to rip Izzy's head off any more. Who cares if I get voted out tonight? I'm having the time of my life!]

Meanwhile, Leshawna and Anne Maria were walking dejectedly back to their team, grumbling all the way about the Screaming Pornstars.

[Anne Maria: I hate, hate _hate_ the Screaming Pornstars! If it weren't for stupid Sugar we would have all three strap-ons that we need! Man. That means it's probably gonna be me or Leshawna getting voted out tonight if we lose. Our team's gonna hate us for sure]

But, when they got back to their team, the others were celebrating. "Hey. What's going on?" Anne Maria asked.

"Jasmine found us all three strap-ons!" Courtney said excitedly. "We just got the second location from Chris! Come on! Let's go!"

"What? Really?" Leshawna said in surprise. "How'd you find all three by yourself?"

"I'm a wilderness survivor." Jasmine explained. "Finding things in the wild is what I do best."

The Killer Sluts took off for the second location, and the Possible Virgins weren't far behind them with Gwen having found the last strap-on they needed too.

After a lot of running, the Killer Sluts arrived, followed closely behind by the Virgins. They were surprised to find that the second location was a grand, ancient Hindu temple. And, unfortunately, the Screaming Pornstars were already there, sans Izzy and Josee.

"Welcome, ladies!" Chris said once all three teams had gathered. "This ancient temple is the site of your second challenge: The Kama Sutra Smackdown!"

"The Kama whatnow?" Leshawna asked.

"It's simple really. Those envelopes that came with your strap-ons each contain a different sexual position from the famous Indian sex manual, The Kama Sutra. Each team will have to use their strap-ons to fuck their team members in each of those positions until you make three of your team members cum. All girls must either fuck or be fucked for you to win. First team to make three girls cum wins, second place goes to the dreaded Bitch Vote, and third place eliminates someone. But, before we start the challenge, it's time to dole out the reward and punishment for the first and last teams to arrive here."

"Oh, no! I don't want to be punished!" Ella wailed.

"Relax, Ella. Your team isn't getting punished." Chris explained. "The Screaming Pornstars are!"

"What?!" Sugar exclaimed.

"But we were the first ones to arrive!" Ellody argued. "Why are we getting punished?"

"Because not all of you are here." Chris said simply. "Josee and Izzy aren't with you, so technically you aren't the first full team to arrive. Which means that you now have to face the wrath of Kali!"

On that cue, Chef stepped out dressed like Kali: the Hindu god of chaos. His skin was painted pitch black and he was wearing several strings of beads as well as various sets of jewelry. "Hey, Chris, ain't Kali supposed to be a woman?" Chef asked.

"Shhh. Nobody will know." Chris said. He turned back to the girls. "Originally, the punishment was that you all had to choose one team member for Kali to fuck until he cums. Buuuuut, since not everyone on your team is present, I'm going to change the punishment so that Kali gets to fuck all of you until the rest of your team shows up."

[Gwen: The fact that the Pornstars have to be punished and are currently in last is almost a turn on for me. I love the fact that for once they're the team at a disadvantage!]

[Ella: I hate the fact that Dawn has to be punished, but I suppose it's good that the Pornstars are losing. I just hope Chef doesn't treat her too roughly]

The Pornstars all protested vehemently, but Chris ignored them. "Now for the reward." He said. "Killer Sluts, since you were the first full team to arrive, you get to choose one member of your team to be pleasured by the Hindu goddess of sex herself: Rati!"

From out of the shadows stepped Blainley dressed head to toe like a Bollywood princess, only the clothing was mostly see-through and left little to the imagination. "So, which one of you ladies gets to play with me today~?" Blainley purred, looking each of the Killer Sluts up and down.

"Jasmine found all our strap-ons, so I say she should get to do it." Courtney said. The rest of the team all agreed.

"While Jasmine's having fun with Rati, her orgasms will count towards the challenge regardless of whether the rest of her team has participated in the challenge yet or not." Chris explained. "The rest of you still have to fuck to win, and remember: you have to do it in each of the three positions in your envelopes. And… Go!"

While the Killer Sluts and Possible Virgins opened up their envelopes, Chef approached the Screaming Pornstars. "Hmm. I think I'll fuck you first." He said to Ellody. "Get down on your hands and knees. Now!"

Ellody obeyed and Chef lined his enormous cock up to her ass. "Wait! I've never had anything up there before!" Ellody said.

"Well, you're about to." Chef said maliciously as he eased his cock into Ellody's tight ass. Ellody moaned as Chef forced himself deeper inside of her. She was so tight back there he could barely move.

"Aaaah! Fuck!" Ellody moaned. "It's so big! So good!" Ellody moaned louder as Chef kept at it. He yanked her hair back and smacked her ass, which only seemed to turn her on more.

"Damn! Guess you like it kinky!" Chef grunted as he smacked Ellody's ass again.

"Aaaaaah! Oh, God, I'm so close!" Ellody groaned. "Fuck me harder, Chef!" Ellody reached under herself to rub her pussy as Chef picked up the pace, then let out a loud, long scream of pleasure as she climaxed, drenching the floor beneath her.

"Aah! Here it comes!" Chef grunted as he filled Ellody's ass with hot cum. He pulled out and went up to the other girls. "So, who's next?"

Meanwhile, the Possible Virgins were trying to decide who should fuck who in what position. "Let's see… We got 'Splitting Bamboo,' 'Magic Mountain,' and 'Doggy Style.'" Ella said, reading off the cards in the envelopes and examining the diagrams showing how to do each position."

"I don't know about you guys, but I am not doing anything called 'Splitting Bamboo.'" Sanders said. "That just sounds painful."

"I'll try it." Gwen said. "Come on! We need to hurry before the rest of the Pornstars get back"

Gwen got down on the ground and Sanders put on a strap-on. Gwen lifted her leg and put it on Sanders's shoulder to get in the right position as Sanders eased the dildo into Gwen's pussy. "Ohhh, yeah~" Gwen moaned softly as Sanders pumped in and out of her slowly. "Faster! I need to cum quick!" Sanders thrusted into her faster, causing Gwen to moan louder. "Aaaah! Fuck, that's so good!" She groaned.

Meanwhile, while the rest of her team focused on the challenge, Jasmine enjoyed her reward with Blainley. "Just lie down and let me do all the work, honey." Blainley purred. "Trust me. You'll love it!"

Jasmine grinned and laid down. Blainley got down and started off teasingly licking Jasmine's clit, causing Jasmine to moan softly and squirm on the bed. She then drove her tongue deep into Jasmine's pussy, moving it fast and getting a taste for every inch of Jasmine's delicious cunt. Jasmine cried out, cumming after barely a few seconds of Blainley's amazing tongue work. "The Killer Sluts take the lead!" Chris announced

[Gwen: I couldn't possibly care less that the Killer Sluts were beating us. Just as long as the Pornstars lose, I'm good. Besides, I was enjoying myself anyway]

Gwen moaned loudly as she climaxed too soon after Jasmine, tying the score one to one. Sanders took off the strap-on and gave it to Zoey. "You do me now." Sanders told her. "The Magic Mountain"

Zoey put on the strap-on while Sanders got ready. She gathered up a set of pillows and stacked them since the position required it. She got on her knees, placed her elbows on the pillows, and let Zoey get behind her and shove the dildo deep in her pussy. "Ohhhh, fuck yes!" Sanders moaned.

Meanwhile, Chef was having Sugar deepthroat him. He groaned as he came in her mouth. "Now, swallow that like a good bitch." He commanded. Sugar obeyed and Chef turned on Dawn and Crimson. "You. Short stuff." He said, pointing at Dawn. "Get over here and spread those cheeks!" Dawn came over and got down on her knees, spreading her butt cheeks with her hands as Chef rammed his cock in her ass. Dawn cried out from both pain and pleasure as Chef pounded away at her ass. Ella watched them with a worried expression.

[Ella: I hope Chef doesn't treat Dawn too badly. I'm actually starting to wish that Josee and Izzy were back so that she wouldn't have to get fucked by him]

Meanwhile, while the Possible Virgins and Dawn kept on fucking, the Killer Sluts were still arguing over who got rights to their strap-ons first. "I should get to do it!" MacArthur exclaimed. "I'm the strongest member of this team! I'll get the rest of you to cum quicker than you can say-"

"That you don't have the skills to get a 65-year old virgin off, let alone the rest of us?" Courtney interrupted. " _I'm_ the strongest! Just give the dildo to me!"

"Uggggh! Both of you! Shut up!" Anne Maria shouted. "Look, you two can fight all you want, but I want to win this stupid challenge! Give me that!" She yanked the strap-on away from Courtney and MacArthur and put it on herself. "Leshawna, get on that table over there. We're gonna be doing the 'Padlock.'"

Leshawna grinned and sat on the edge of a nearby table. Anne Maria went up to her and eased the strap-on into her pussy. "Ohhhh, yeah, baby!" Leshawna moaned. "Don't be afraid to get really rough, honey! Mama likes it hard and fast!"

Sanders let out a loud moan as she came. Zoey pulled out of her and turned to Ella. "Your turn, Ella." She said. "Doggy Style."

Ella breathed a sigh of relief. She got the easy position. She got down on all fours and let Zoey ease the dildo inside of her. Ella moaned as Zoey thrusted in and out of her. [Gwen: We might actually win this! I mean, it doesn't matter at this point with how far behind the Pornstars are, but it would still be great for the team of virgins to win a challenge! And, with how quick of a trigger Ella has, it's pretty much guaranteed at this point!]

Meanwhile, Leshawna let out a loud cry of pleasure as she climaxed. Since MacArthur and Courtney were still arguing, Anne Maria just handed the strap-on to Leshawna and got into their next position: simple Reverse Cowgirl. She straddled Leshawna and bounced up and down on the dildo, riding her hard and fast to try and get herself to cum quickly.

"It's a tied game between the Virgins and the Sluts!" Chris said to the camera. "Each team only needs one more orgasm to win, while the Screaming Pornstars remain Chef's- I mean Kali's Bitches while they wait for their teammates to show up."

[Ellody: I've calculated the odds of whether or not it will be either Josee or Izzy getting eliminated tonight if they don't show up at all. It wasn't hard. Either way, one of them is gone]

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming into the temple. Izzy, with a nearly-unconscious Josee on her back, ran into the temple. "Hey, guys!" She said. "How's the challenge going?"

Before the rest of their team could tear the two of them to shreds, two simultaneous events happened: first, Jasmine, who was getting an amazing rimjob from Blainley, let out a loud, long cry of pleasure as she came hard. At the exact same moment, Ella cried out too, also climaxing.

"It's over!" Chris announced. "The Possible Virgins and Killer Sluts tie for the win!"

"Tie?" Crimson asked. "What does that mean? Who goes to the Bitch Vote then if they tie for first?"

"You girls do!" Chris announced. "Since the Sluts and Virgins tied for first, the Screaming Pornstars will be going to both the Bitch and Elimination Votes tonight!"

The Screaming Pornstars all turned on Izzy and Josee. "Heh heh. Awkward." Izzy said sheepishly. "You guys wanna come with us to visit my sex monk friends again?"

"It's soooooo goooood…" Josee slurred, still in a stupor.

The Pornstars began advancing on them, but Chris stopped them. "Slow your roll there, ladies. They'll both get what's coming to them. And, as a little repayment for the rest of you having to be Chef's Bitches the whole challenge, there will be no Elimination Vote tonight!" The Pornstars cheered, but the other two teams were seething in the fact that their hard work wouldn't be rewarded with eliminated Pornstars. "Also, I'm making Josee and Izzy immune from the Bitch Vote."

"What?! Why? They deserve to be punished!" Sugar complained.

"Don't worry, girls. They will be." Chris gave an evil laugh and turned to the camera. "Who will the Pornstars choose to be the Bitch for the other two teams? Will the Sluts and Virgins be satisfied after all even without the Elimination Vote? And what special punishment do I have devised for Izzy and Josee? Find out coming up on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "

Okay, readers, the rest is up to you! Cast your votes for who should be the Bitch for the Killer Sluts and Possible Virgins by leaving the name of the person you're voting for in a review. Voting will end Thursday the 19th

Options for the Bitch Vote: Ellody, Sugar, Dawn, Crimson


	4. Chapter 4

_**Karma**_

All three teams filed into the elimination chamber. The Killer Sluts and Possible Virgins were both seething with rage over the fact that there wouldn't be an Elimination Vote for the Screaming Pornstars, but were comforted by the fact that they would both get to treat one of their enemies as their Bitch for the night.

Chris entered the chamber with a wicked smile on his face and his hands behind his back. The girls all wondered what he could be smiling about. "All right, ladies," Chris said, "it's time to count the votes!" Chris revealed what he was holding in his right hand: the dreaded Bitch Collar. "And the lucky loser is… Dawn!"

Dawn sighed, but accepted the Bitch Collar. [Ella: Oh, dear. I hope my team and the Killer Sluts don't treat Dawn too terribly. On the bright side, I guess now we can actually have sex in the open instead of hiding from our teams]

The girls all started filing out, but Chris stopped them. "Hold on!" He said, his malicious grin growing wider. "There's still another matter we have to settle."

"What's that?" Zoey asked.

Chris revealed what he was holding in his left hand: two collars with bright golden H's for the tags. "The elimination." Chris said.

The Pornstars all turned on him. "No way! There wasn't an Elimination Vote tonight!" Ellody argued. "How can one of us be getting eliminated?"

"First off, it's not _one_ of you. It's two of you!" Chris explained. "Two members of your team were very naughty today. And so, for abandoning the challenge to go fuck a bunch of monks, I hereby disqualify Izzy and Josee!"

"WHAT?!" Josee screamed in a blind rage.

[MacArthur: Yes! That bitch, Josee, is finally out of here! Suck it, Ice Nerd!]

[Sanders: I'm so glad that the Pornstars actually are having someone get kicked out tonight. And I can't believe it's two of them! Justice at last]

"Take your collars, you two. Your new master is waiting for you in the back room."

"Ooh! Fun!" Izzy exclaimed gleefully as she accepted her collar. Josee was less happy about it, but took her collar anyway and followed Izzy to the back room.

They entered the back room to find Heather sitting there on the bed wearing her own collar. "Hey. You two get kicked out too?" She asked dryly.

"Wait…" Josee said worriedly. "If Heather's here, doesn't that mean that our 'master' is…"

"Kali is in the house!" Josee and Izzy wheeled around to see Chef, still in his Kali costume, behind them.

"Oh, dear…" Josee whimpered.

"Oh, yes!" Izzy exclaimed.

"You!" Chef said, pointing to Heather. "Warm Ponytail here up for me." He jabbed his thumb at Josee. "I want a turn with Nutso first."

"Yes, master." Heather said, rolling her eyes. She went over to Josee, got down, and started licking her pussy to get her warmed up for Chef.

Meanwhile, Chef grabbed Izzy and threw her on the bed. "So, what do you want me to do, master~?" Izzy purred. Chef put his cock in her face.

"Start sucking!" He commanded.

Izzy took Chef's cock in one hand and started gently rubbing it first. "If you think you can handle it~" She purred. She then took Chef's cock and put it in her mouth, taking it right down to the hilt.

"Damn, girl!" Chef groaned as Izzy gave him an amazing blowjob, bobbing her head up and down, sucking hard, and running her tongue all over the length of it as she did.

Meanwhile, Josee moaned softly as Heather ate her out. "Aaah! Fuck, that's good!" She groaned as Heather reached around to start fingering Josee's ass too. "Aaaaaah! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" Chef grunted. He groaned as he came hard, shooting hot seed down Izzy's throat. She swallowed it all and licked her lips in delight.

"Mmm. Yummy!" She purred. "Can I have more, master?"

"Later." Chef replied. He turned to Josee. "Now it's your turn. Get on all fours!"

Josee hesitated, but obeyed. Chef came up behind her and rammed his cock deep in her ass. "Aaaaah! Fuck, that's huge!" She moaned.

"Oh, yeah!" Chef said. "Say you love your master's cock!"

"I love my master's cock!" Josee moaned.

"Say you love it when he treats you like the bitch you are!" Chef commanded, giving Josee a slap on the ass.

"I love it when he treats me like a bitch!" Josee groaned happily, loving every inch of Chef's cock in her ass. "Fuck me harder, Chef!"

"Excuse me? What's my name?" Chef demanded, giving Josee another hard slap on the ass.

Josee screamed from pleasure as she climaxed. "Fuck me harder, master!" She corrected herself

"That's better." Chef picked up the pace, thrusting into Josee's ass as hard as he could. Izzy and Heather, horny just from watching them, were scissoring next to them, moaning loudly as they grinded their pussies together. "Get together, girls!" Chef commanded, pulling out of Josee's ass and rubbing his cock. "I wanna see my bitched covered in cum!"

The girls all got together and opened their mouths wide as Chef unloaded on them, covering their chests and faces in cum. "Whew…" Chef panted when he was done. "That wore me out. You three can take a break. I'm gonna get some rest."

Chef headed off to go take a nap, leaving the three girls in the room. As they licked the cum off each other's bodies, Izzy and Josee both knew they were going to enjoy the rest of the game, even if they were eliminated. Sure, it was nothing compared to the sex monk camp, but life as part of Chef Hatchet's harem was looking pretty good.


End file.
